Maison Close
by N.Malfoy
Summary: Je suis ici, dans cette maison close depuis 5 ans mais un jour va changer toute ma vie. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Première fic' soyez indulgent svp et désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes ;P Et au passage il n'y aura pas de magie dans cette histoire...Bonne lecture ^^

**Maison Close**

**Chapitre 1 : L'achat**

Depuis mes 17 ans, je suis là dans cette prison, cette maison close pour homme. Mon oncle Dursley à eu cet idée pour que je ne puisse plus voir mes amis et avoir aucun rapport ayant sut que j'étais gay ! Cela fait donc 5 ans que je suis là à glander toute la journée de plus, je n'aime personne ici il n'y a rien à faire, la bouffe et dégelasse et je vous passe le reste.

Mon quotidien et un enfer, cette putaine de vie me prend la tête on nous lève tous les matins à 5h tapante, on a dix minutes si ce n'est pas moins pour se lever et s'habiller. 5h10 on à intérêt à être au réfectoire pour manger parce que à 5h20 plus y a de quoi déprimé sérieusement.

Le samedi les acheteurs arrivent, et oui car au bout de cinq années nous pouvons être vendu a des homosexuelle comme de la marchandise. Pour mon plus grand bonheur on ne ma encore jamais acheter et quel miracle, de toute façon je ne fais rien pour, nous sommes sensé nous habiller très bien et nous tenir correctement, ce que je ne fais jamais. Tous les autres hommes sont en costar cravate et moi je me pointe en décontracté, je ne vais pas me fouler pour des pervers qui veulent nous acheter.

J'ai gardé contact avec des amis qui on eux était acheter par des hommes, ils sont leurs objet sexuel et leurs boniche et sa non merci. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi il faut que je m'habille , j'enfile mon jeans délavé et une chemise blanche que j'entre d'un coté dans mon pantalon et pas de l'autre , accompagner de mes feiyue rouge pour bien ressembler a rien , et être le plus moche possible je ne me coiffe pas et porte mes anciennes lunettes qui ne me serve que le samedi maintenant.

Mon tour approche, deux de mes amis on déjà était acheter à la coquette somme de 8000 euro. Priez pour moi que personne ne m'achète. J'entre dans la salle personne à l'air de s'intéresser à moi ! Très bien c'est ce que je veux. Mais au bout de quelques minutes un homme brun avec des lunettes noires et des habits tout aussi noir que le reste lève la main et cri le prix qui est de 2000 euro. Une autre main se lève et cri a son tour 3000 euro, puis d'autres mains, le prix monte jusqu'a 8500 euro de la part du première homme, un autre lève la main et cri 9000 euro. L'homme ne réagit plus et ne fait plus d'offre. Mon cœur bat, un vieil homme affreux à donner le dernier mot.

Une femme aussi brune et habillé de noir avec des lunettes entre et des hommes lui hurlent que la vente est reservez aux hommes, elle continue de marcher et s'assoie à côté du premier qui à lever sa main puis hurle que c'est son cousin. Plus personne ne parle le juge tape une fois, puis de fois et la main de l'homme au fond de la salle accompagner de sa cousine se lève, 10 500 euro hurle la femme suivit de l'homme. Le juge retape une fois, deux fois, puis trois fois.

- Adjugé vendu !

Je soupir et regarde la tête brune sortir de la pièce, je vais préparer mes affaires pour rejoindre cet homme, si il le désir il peut venir me voir déjà mais il ne le fait pas et part. Contre toute attente c'est cette femme qui vient me voir.

- Bonjour, jeune homme.

- Bonjour.

- Sa ne doit pas être facile d'être acheter comme sa …

- Et en quoi sa vous dérange puisque votre cher cousin vient de m'acheter comme de la marchandise. ?

- Tous d'abord, je sais ce que subissent les hommes ici et nous ne vous avons pas acheté pour faire de vous son esclave sexuel et tout le reste. Nous sommes venu ici pour acheter un homme le libérer de cette affreuse prison, ne vous inquiétez pas il ne vous fera pas de mal et de toute façon je vis avec lui…Et votre petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi, je sais que vous ne portais pas de lunettes il n'y a pas de verres et vous avez fait exprès de vous habiller comme sa. Alors sil vous plait retirer ses lunettes et ses chaussures enfiler plutôt les blanches et sortez votre chemise de votre jeans.

Elle me sourie et s'en va, je suis choqué par ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Était-il vraiment la pour me libérer et non se servir de moi pour assouvir à ses besoins ? Je prends mes affaires et le rejoins…


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ecris chaque jours un chapitre et je le publie tout dépend de mon inspiration je fait tout sur le coup. Donc c'est pour cela que je serais peut être en retard quelques fois, de plus je suis en plein dans les cours aussi alors j'espert que vous serez patient...Merci à vous et Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2 : Le secret**

Après quelques heures de voyage, environ trois heures à regarder le paysage s'assombrir nous arrivons à destination. Je sors de la voiture et prend ma valise que l'homme s'empresse de prendre à ma place et porte. La femme marche droit et me fait entrer dans la maison, elle est grande et dans des caractères sombre peu de lumière avec beaucoup de vert. Il pose mes affaires et retire son manteau, en dessous il porte une chemise blanche, il enlève enfin ses lunettes et la femme fait pareil me laissant décourvir un visage peu amical pour l'homme.

La femme s'approche de moi et m'entraine dans le salon par le bras qu'elle sert avec force.

- Je me présente je m'apelle Eleonor. Eleonor Hanson mais appelle moi Eleo. Quand au jeune homme qui m'accompagne...

J'absorbe ses paroles, et me rends compte que le brun s'approche et me tant sa poigne.

- Quand à moi ce sera, Davis.

- Andrew ? Mouais pas mal...

Il sourit et tourne les talons, elle me montre ma chambre qui est grande et comporte de nombreux placards, un ordinateur ,une télé et une salle de bain . Elle repart et je m'installe, je prend une douche bien chaude et m'endors repenssant à ce qu'il vient de m'arriver…

Pendant la nuit je fais un atroce cauchemar sur cet homme qui vient de m'acheter à un prix exorbitant. Il me fais des choses horrible et je me réveille en sursaut plein de sueur, je sort de sous ma couette et va me chercher un verre d'eau après sa je me recouche enfin en essayant d'oublier ce que je viens de rêver.

Le lendemain quand je me leve vers dix heures, il n'y a personne...Je décide donc de me servir mon petit déjeuné et d'allumer la télé qui se trouve sur le plan de femme entre elle n'est plus blonde et est redevenue brune.

- Bonjour, bien dormis Harry ?

- Très bien merci.

- Andrew prend sa douche il ne va pas tarder à en sortir, quand à moi je dois faire quelques courses aujourd'hui bonne journée à vous.

- Merci , à vous aussi !

Je continue de manger, après avoir fini je pose mon assiette dans le lave vaiselle et entre dans la salle de bain de ma chambre pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Une fois fini je me sêche et passe un serviette autour de ma taille, puis m'asseoi sur mon lit et allume la musique.

Je chante a tu tête, aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur enfin j'essaye , je danse dans toute la chambre ondulant mon minutes après, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et le brun entre j'arrête immédiatement de danser. Il ne porte que un caleçon et s'approche dangereusement de moi.

- Alors comme sa on danse monsieur ?

Il continue de se rapprocher de moi, je fixe sa bouche rouge sang qui trace un sourire démoniaque,qui me perturbe, cette fois si mon coeur s'axcélère, il me fait peur, je recule me cognant contre un mur un peu plus loin. Je parcour son corps et découvre qu'il porte un caleçon preque transparent laissant deviner ses formes, lui aussi examine mon corp de haut en bas et passe la langue sur ses lèvres .Je ferme les yeux et le sans se coller à main descend vers mon caleçon et effleure mon sexe qui réagit à se contact.

- Tu es à moi...

**Je suis désolée mes chapitres son très court , peu de mots mais je n'aime pas les chapitres trop long^^**.**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ou pas j'ai besoin de vous pour faire une suite alors reviews please (: J'axcepte toutes les critiques et je m'en sert pour m'améliorer alors n'hésitez pas ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre, j'ai rajouté quelques petites choses en prenant compte des conseils...Alors un grand merci à ****Chibi-Alchemist ****qui ma donner de très bon conseils (: **

**Et une petite réponse pour ****Ecnerrolf, ****j'ai conscience que j'écris comme je parle mais pour un POV je trouve sa normal vu que Harry se parle à lui même en tous cas merci j'accepte ta critique et j'en prends note. **

**Au passage désolé mais dans le ****deuxième chapitre**** j'ai eu un petit souci avec Word qui ma enlevé certain mots…Et à tous les autres merci pour vos reviews ;D**

**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochements dangereux**

Je le sens se coller de plus belle et durcir contre moi, son souffle chaud contre mon coup me fait frémir. Sa langue vient lécher mon lobe et passe sous mon oreille tout en faisant tomber ma serviette au sol, je n'arrive pas à me retenir et je gémis même si je ne le veux pas. Sa main glisse sur mon torse et effleure mes tétons, il remonte et caresse de son index mes lèvres humide et sourit. Au même moment il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrasse et cherche ma langue, je ne réponds pas au baiser, il mord ma lèvre. Pendant un long moment nos bouches son liées mais il se recule, me regarde et tourne les talons.

-Ne l'oublie pas tu es à moi...me chuchote t'il à l'oreille

La porte à déjà claquer, je suis perdu, déboussoler. Pourquoi fait il sa alors que cette femme me dit qu'il ne le fera pas... Je ne veux pas être son objet sexuel mais pourtant il me fait subir ses choses. Je dois résister...Il faut que je comprenne pourquoi il fait sa...

Je sors de la chambre et descend je le vois avec Eleonor assis autour de la table, il me regarde quelque secondes puis se retourne vers elle qui me sourit, elle ne doit pas savoir ce qui c'est passé.

- Re Bonjour Harry, sa va ? Demanda la femme en regardant ma lèvre

- Oui et vous ?

- Oui, ta lèvre saigne qu'a tu fais ?

Je passe ma main sur mes lèvres en repensant au moment ou Andrew ma mordu et effectivement je saigne, je vois le vois se retourner et sourire puis retourner à son café.

- Je...j'ai du surement me mordre la lèvre sans m'en rendre compte, je ne sais pas.

- 'Drew tu veux bien soigner sa lèvre je dois m'en aller. Répond Eleonor en enfilant son manteau

Elle claque la porte et me laisse seul avec lui, il sort de la cuisine et reviens avec un spray désinfectant et une compresse. Sa main gauche prend mon menton pendant que l'autre appuie avec la compresse sur mes lèvres rouges. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

- Tu as aimer quand je t'es fait sa n'est ce pas ? Dit le brun en passant sa main sur ma cuisse

Il me fixe à nouveau et déposer un baiser sur ma lèvre que je me dépêche d'essuyer puis il s'en va dans la salle de bain. Je m'assoie et repense à ses choses qu'il ma faite...Je soupir et m'allonge sur le canapé, perdu.

Au bout d'une demi heure il ressort de la salle de bain, habiller coiffer et s'approche de moi.

- Je serais de retour dans deux heures au plus, si tu pars je te retrouverais alors tu n'a pas intérêt à t'en aller ! Rétorqua t il en déposant un baiser sur mon front

Il s'en va, je suis seule étendu sur ce canapé, je ne veux pas rester la toute la journée, il faut que je me trouve une occupation. Je me lève et après avoir vérifié qu'il s'était en aller je décide d'aller boire un café dehors.

Pendants plusieurs minutes je marche et trouve enfin un café, je m'assoie puis une serveuse prend ma commande. Elle me ramène mon café que je sirote tranquillement quand un homme que je ne connais pas vient me perturber...

- Puis-je m'asseoir jeune homme ? Demanda t il en tirant la chaise

- Euh...oui...bien sûr... Répondis-je en fixant son visage fin.

**Qui est donc cet homme ? Je suis certaine que vous avez une petite idée ! Alors ? Et je commence mon chapitre quatre aujourd'hui il sera la au plus tard mercredi ^^ Review please ;D & Merci a tous ceux qui m'ajoute a leurs favoris ou autres...**

**Ps : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes beaucoup me le rappelle mais j'essaye de me corriger au maximum…Et le chapitre et plus court que les deux autres mais j'essayerai de me rattraper sur le prochain (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 est arrivé comme prévu ^^ Au moment ou j'écris je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passera alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les trois autres ****Bonnes lectures !**

**Chapitre 4 : La rencontre**

L'homme est assis en face de moi et me regarde. Je l'examine, il est grand et à l'air sympathique. La couleur blonde de ses cheveux me choque, le blond est vraiment très clair…Ses deux iris gris orage, eux, me fascine quand à son nez fin et court est juste parfait. Sa bouche rosée me donne envie d'y poser la mienne. Je descends vers son coup couvert d'une écharpe blanche, je continue mais à travers toutes ces couches d'habits je n'arrive pas à percevoir ses formes. Ses jambes mon l'air fines et musclé, je me trompe peut être…Il me fait penser à un ange…

Au chaque fois qu'il ramène sa tasse à ses lèvre je déglutis difficilement. Je voudrais lancer un sujet de conversation mais je ne trouve pas, c'est lui qui fait le premier pas.

Et bien vous m'avais l'air bien mystérieux jeune homme … Comment vous appelez vous ?

Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter et vous ?

Oh tutoyer moi je vous en pris…Moi je me nomme Drago Malfoy

Merci tu peux faire de même. Répondis-je en hésitant à le tutoyer

Que fait tu dans la vie ? Me dit-il tous sourire

Et merde… Que vais-je lui répondre ! Lui mentir ou lui dire tous simplement que je sors d'une maison close et qu'un gros pervers vient de m'acheter comme de la marchandise ? Je baisse la tête et ne répond pas

Sa ne va pas ? Me demanda t-il inquiet

Oh…si !

Tant mieux alors réponds-moi !

Enfaite, je sors d'une maison close…Et hier un homme ma acheter avec sa cousine et me laisse habiter chez lui…Je…désolé Au revoir !

Je me lève et marche, il me rattraper et me demande gentiment de me rasseoir qu'il veut me connaitre un peu plus.

Ce n'est pas une honte à se que je sache ! Quand à ces hommes qui achètent des gens ils m'ont l'air d'être des pervers sexuel, j'espère pour toi que se n'est pas le cas…

Et bien…si !

Pardon ? Me demande t-il l'air choqué

Je me rapproche de lui pour que personne d'autre m'entende et lui explique ce qu'il c'est passer aujourd'hui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui raconte tous sa alors que je le connais à peine. Il semble comprendre tous ce que je vie et affiche une mine dégouté.

Ces hommes sont vraiment des…

Il na pas le temps de finir que j'entends quelqu'un hurler mon prénom et se dirige vers moi en courant. Il se dépêche d'écrire un mot sur un papier et s'en va. L'homme qui se dirige vers moi en courant et Andrew, quand il arrive devant moi il me prend par le bras et me tire. Je m'empresse de prendre le papier et de force je le suis. Pendant tous le chemin il me hurle dessus et me traine comme un chien dans les rues de Londres.

Espèce de salopard ! Comment oses-tu !

Je ne réponds pas, arriver à la maison il se sent obliger de me lâcher et de se calmer quand Eleonor nous regarde. Je remonte ma manche et découvre la marque de sa main sur mon bras, elle est rouge et deviens peu à peu violettes à quelques endroit. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain sous les yeux de la femme, je claque la porte et me déshabille pour prendre une douche. Quand le jet chaud atteint la marque elle me brule et je gémis de douleur. C'est vraiment atroce avec qu'elle force il ma tenu ! Je sens une larme perlé sur ma joue et je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi…

J'entends des cris, des hurlements, une femme qui cris et une porte qui se claque. Quelques secondes plus tard il vient frapper à la porte de la salle de bain en hurlant que je devais sortir ou il me tuera, je n'est pas le choix j'enroule une serviette autour de moi et lui ouvre.

La porte à peine ouverte il me pousse brusquement en arrière et me plaque contre le mur et commence à me toucher. J'essaye de le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que je le supplie je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir…Je sens la serviette glisser le long de mes jambes et mon sexe entrer en contact avec son jeans. Je pris pour qu'il s'arrête la mais il ne le fait pas, il continue, m'embrasse et me caresse pendant que continue de le supplier d'arrêter.

Je le sens se baisser et sa langue touche mon sexe et il le prend en bouche, je le laisse faire à bout de force…Il continue ses choses et une demi heure après c'est fini il me laisse.

Je me rhabille et prend le papier que ma laisser Drago, il y à marquer :

_Si tu peux et si bien sûr tu le veux rendez vous ici demain 14h. Drago._

Je glisse le papier dans ma poche et retourne dans ma chambre et m'endors mais je sens quelqu'un se glisser a coter de moi, je regarde l'heure 3h du matin, je soupir et voit Andrew se positionner au dessus de moi. Je ferme les yeux et le laisse à nouveau faire…

**Enfin notre cher Draco fait son entrer dans l'histoire ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je souligne que je n'est pas voulu expliqué le viol de Harry qui me dégoute beaucoup ;S J'ai à peine le remps de vous poster le quatre aujourd'hui ! **

**Le cinq je commencerais à l'écrire demain et sera poster surement jeudi ! ****A partir de jeudi plus de chapitre poster jusqu'a dimanche**** je fais un voyage à Paris mais je pence les écrire dans le train ^^ Merci de votre patience et Reviews Please 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres (: et une petite réponse pour ****Sacripante, ****les tirés sont là quand j'écris sur Word mais j'ai complètement oublier de les remettre sur fanfiction vu que j'étais dans l'obligation de me dépêcher ;S Dsl ! Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 5 : Sanctions**

Il est douze heures quand je me réveille. J'ai des courbatures dans tous le Corp. et un atroce mal de tête, j'arrive dans la cuisine Eleonor est là mais Andrew est déjà partit, de toute manière c'est ce que je voulais...Sans un mot je me sers un café et regarde la femme qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Quand je suis enfin assis elle baisse la tête.

- Je suis désolée...

- Désolé de quoi ?

- Andrew...je sais ce qu'il ta fait et je n'est rien fait pour qu'il arrête je suis simplement partit et je t'es laissé seul avec lui en sachant ce qu'il te faisait ! Pourtant je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas comme sa du moins je croyais, mais il à changer...Alors je suis sincèrement désolée...

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je continue de mélanger mon café mais une boule se forme dans mon estomac.

- Ce n'est rien...Oublions sa !

- Non ! Il recommencera Harry et je ne suis pas de taille à l'arrêter !

- Je comprends mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! A 14h j'ai rendez vous avec un ami, je peux y aller ?

- Bien sûr mais fait attention à ce qu'Andrew ne te croise pas ! S'il rentre je me débrouillerais avec lui mais sois la pour 16h !

- Oui...

Je fini mon café et me dirige dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années j'essaye de me faire beau ou presque, quoi qu'il en soit c'est mieux que d'habitude...

J'ai passé une heure et demie à m'habiller ! Je décide de partir et d'attendre Drago qui j'espère va venir...Je m'assoie à la même table que hier et commande exactement la même chose. Au bout de 5 minutes une tête blonde se présente devant moi et me sourie tous en me tendant sa main.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Drago...

- Ma foi, tu n'a pas l'air en forme sa ne va pas ? Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, Oui...Andrew ma fait subir d'horrible choses...

Il s'assoie enfin et me fixe bouche bée essayant de comprendre ce que je lui dis.

- Tu veux dire qu'il...qu'il ta touché de nouveau ?

- Oh bien pire que sa...Il m'a violé

Je le vois se relever brusquement et devenir rouge de colère.

- On ne se connaît pas ou presque pas ! Mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire, je suis désolé mais il faut que je fasse quelque choses je ne supporte pas les gens comme sa ! Montre-moi ou il habite !

Il me prend avec force par le bras, ce geste me rappelle celui d'Andrew et je m'extirpe violement de sa poigne. Je réalise qu'il me regarde surpris.

- Ce geste me rappelle Andrew désolé...

- C'est moi...

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon front et il me sourit. Quand nous arrivons Eleonor est la, son regard se pose immédiatement sur Drago qui s'approche d'elle et lui tend sa main.

- Bonjour, je me présente Drago Malfoy ! Je viens brûler vif Andrew !

- Il n'est pas encore la mais vous feriez mieux de partir avant qu'il ne revienne je vous assure il est vraiment violent.

- C'est bien sa le problème il l'est envers Harry !

- Vous pouvez avoir ma parole je ne le laisserai pas toucher à Harry cette fois ci mais sil vous plait partez avant qu'il ne revienne. Il sera la dans deux heures ! Puis je vous inviter à prendre un thé ?

Il répond positivement et ôte son manteau ainsi que son écharpe. Pendant un long moment il discute avec Eleonor mais le téléphone sonne et viens perturber la discutions, quand elle revient elle nous dit que Andrew arrive que Drago doit immédiatement s'en aller.

Il prend son manteau et me donne rendez vous dans deux jours même endroit, même heures.

A peine est il partit que Andrew franchi la porte, il dépose son manteau. Mais quand celui ci rejoins le salon il trouve l'écharpe blanche de Drago.

- A qui appartient cette écharpe ! Hurle t- il dans le salon en me fixant

- A moi ! Répondais-je tête baissé

- Ne m'en pas ! Ce n'est pas ton parfum ! Me hurle t-il à nouveau tout en reniflant l'écharpe !

Il s'approche rapidement de moi les poings serrés et le visage tendu. Mais Eleonor proteste et se mais devant moi. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire, je prends sa place et reçoit un coup en pleine figure.

Je crois que je m'effondre et tombe au sol sous la violence du choque. Je ne vois plus rien et sang quelque chose coulé de ma bouche et peut être de mon nez...J'entends la femme hurlé mon prénom et Andrew lui dire de me laisser par terre que je ne sers a rien !

Plusieurs minutes que je suis allonger par terre gisant. Je saigne toujours et personne ne m'aide sauf peut être Eleonor qui fait pression avec quelque chose sur ma bouche. Je me sens partir, je crois que je perds connaissance ou que je meurs tous simplement, normal étant donner le litre de sang qui vient de s'écouler...

Avant de sombrer dans ce qui semble un coma j'entends clairement ...

- POLICE on ne bouge plus !

**Voilà fin du chapitre 5 ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Des envies de meurtre sur Andrew qui abîme notre cher Harry ? Alors review please.**

**Ps : Le chapitre 6 arrivera surement demain si j'ai le temps de l'écrire, sinon il arrivera dimanche avec les autres que j'aurais écris dans le train ;D En gros si il n'est pas la demain il sera la dimanche avec le 7,8,9 pour me rattraper ! Merci !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le chapitre 6 est là ! J'ai reussi à l'écrire et le poster avant de partir ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'aperçus un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, je regarde à coter de moi et une perfusion est à mon bras, j'examine mon corp, et comprend que je suis à l'hôpital. Ma tête se retourne et je vois une femme qui me sourit, une femme que je connais Eleonor...Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose juste de Andrew et son poing dans ma figure. Elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je la regarde et lui sourit.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de tout mais pour passer les détails tu à voulu me protéger de Andrew et tu as pris le coup à ma place, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et donc perdu connaissance. Pendants que Andrew hurler dans toute la maison j'ai appelé la police qui à débarquer plusieurs minutes après et ils l'ont arrêté. Depuis ce jours, c'est à dire exactement une semaine tu étais dans le coma jusqu'a maintenant. Le médecin va passer te voir...

- Oui je m'en souviens avant de sombrer j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler police puis plus rien...Comment s'appelle ce médecin ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une tête familière se présente à moi, mais elle ne me regarde pas et fixe ses papiers tous en cherchant son stylo dans sa poche. Je me rappelle de se visage...

- Bonjour madame Hanson, je vais faire les choses habituelles...Dit il tous en fixant encore et encore ses papiers.

Je souris et essaye d'articuler quelque mots...Un seul son sort de ma bouche...

- Draco...

- Monsieur Potter ! Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! Mais c'est fantastique pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? Demande t-il en me serrant dans ses bras

- Et bien il vient de se réveiller...Répond Eleonor souriante

- Je vais devoir faire quelques tests si tu me le permets ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondis-je

- Une infirmière va t'emmener dans la salle. A tout de suite

Il sort et une femme entre. Elle me lève et me dit d'enfiler un pantalon et de laisser ma blouse de malade...Une fois dans la salle elle m'installe en face de Drago. Sur sa plaque je lis Malfoy.

- Nous allons pratiquer des tests pour voir si ton cerveau na pas étais atteint...

- D'accord...

Il me pose plusieurs question sur ce qu'il c'est passer pour voir si je me souviens de tout et me fait des tests de reconnaissance de formes et tout le tralala. Au bout de une heure il me dit que mes résultats son positif mais qu'il doit m'ausculter et sourit.

- Ben aller ausculte moi ! Répondis-je ironiquement

- Il va falloir que tu ôte ta blouse !

Je fais ce qu'il me demande et ôte ma blouse qui tombe au sol. Il me demande de m'asseoir un peu plus loin, j'obéis. Dr Malfoy s'approche de moi stéthoscope en main et pose sa main droite dans mon dos pendant que sa main gauche pose le stéthoscope sur mon torse et le parcourt. Un frisson me parcourt et respire bruyamment. Quand il descend sa main effleure mon téton qui durcit à se contact, je sers les dents et il stoppe tous mouvements.

- Sa ne va pas Harry ?

- Si...

Il continue et retire le stéthoscope. Il me prend une lumière et me la dirige dans les yeux.

- Tu peux t'allonger stp ?

- Pardon ?

- Allonge-toi.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et il pose ses mains sur mon torse touchant à plusieurs endroits et me demande si j'ai mal et je réponds que non. Mais pence que j'apprécie quand il me touche comme sa. Je me redresse et il pose ses mains fines sur mon nez pour voir s'il est en place ou pas...

Il remet son stéthoscope autour de son coup et va se rasseoir tout en remplissant des papiers. Je me rhabille et m'assoie en face de lui, il me parle des résultats mais je ne l'écoute pas je le fixe, je fixe ses lèvres qui me font tellement envie depuis que je l'est vu.

Mais brusquement il se rapproche de moi son visage à quelques centimètre du mien.

- J'ai oublié de vérifier quelque chose ...

J'humidifie mes lèvres et je sens passer son doigt sur les deux cicatrices que m'a fait Andrew. Je le vois fixer mes lèvres et à son tour il humidifie les siennes, son regard remonte vers le mien et je sens de plus en plus on souffle chaud se rapprocher de ma bouche pendant qu'une de ses mains glisse dans ma nuque...

**Alors ? Bien ou pas bien ? Que va-t-il se passe entre notre cher et Harry ? A voir Chapitre 7 ! Review Please !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le chapitre 7 avec du retard désolé mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire…A partir de maintenant je posterai un chapitre tous les 3 jours je pence vu le manque de temps ! Merci et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 :**

A chaque fois que sa main effleure une parcelle de mon corps, je frissonne et une bouffée de chaleur me traverse. Je le sens de plus en plus rapprocher sa bouche de la mienne et une douce pression entre en contact avec mes lèvres, il m'embrasse mais j'ai du mal à répondre au baiser, un tat de choses me traverse l'esprit, je repense a ce que ma fait Andrew et je ne peux cesser de m'imaginer qu'il fera peut être la même chose.

Mais contrairement à lui son baiser et plus doux, plus tendre et je me décide enfin à répondre, je l'embrasse passionnément, sa langue chaude glisse sur ma bouche mais je fais encore barrage à mon entre buccal. Il fait un peu plus pression pour m'inciter à le laisser entrer, je le laisse faire, j'ouvre un peu plus la bouche et une deuxième main vient contre ma nuque.

Mais quelqu'un toque à la porte, il se recule, me regarde puis sourit pour enfin s rasseoir.

- Entrez !

C'est l'infirmière, elle se positionne derrière lui tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et descendre sur ses pectoraux. Il faut avouer qu'il a du charme, mais ses pas une raison pour le ploter devant moi en plus il se laisse faire non mai je rêve il est gay ou pas !

- M. Malfoy, Madame Hanson voudrais avoir des nouvelles de . Dit elle tous en continuant à toucher ses pectoraux à travers sa blouse.

- Et bien dites lui qu'il arrive ! Répond-il en ôtant brusquement les mains de la femme de ses épaules.

Elle s'en va, je suis de nouveau seul avec lui. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer…

Il ne peut s'empêcher de donner un dernier coup de langue à mon lobe et part tout sourire pendant que je sors moi aussi de la pièce pour regagner ma chambre. Quand j'arrive Eleonor est déjà la.

- Alors que ta dit notre cher Dr Malfoy ?

- Tout va très bien, il repassera plus tard.

- Ok, je te laisse je reviendrais cette après midi.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et part.

Plus tard, Drago entre dans ma chambre.

- Comment sa va ? Tu te sens mieux ? me demande t-il inquiet

- Encore quelque douleurs au nez mais rien de méchant. Je peux sortir quand ?

- Bientôt, mais il va falloir que tu te trouve un logement tu ne peux pas rester avec Andrew, même si il est en prison quand il sortira il va retourner chez lui et surement te chercher.

- Et Eleonor ?

- Elle ma dit qu'elle irais vivre avec sa mère et qu'elle essayerai de te trouver un appart mais je lui est dit que je veut bien te laisser habiter chez moi pour le moment.

- Je ne peux pas accepter…

- Tu dois…Me dit il en déposant un baiser au coin de ma bouche

Il sort de la chambre et me laisse avec mon choix à faire…Vivre seul ou le suivre et essayer de construire quelque chose que peut être il ne veut pas ?

**Voilà fin du chapitre 7 ! Il vous a plus ? Je sais que mes chapitre son très court et celui et encore plus cour que les autres mais le manque de temps me prend beaucoup j'essayerai de rallonger les derniers chapitre … merci à tous ceux qui me suive ^^ Une petite review ?**

**PS : Pour tous ceux qui me suive depuis le début et les autres je ne pence pas tiré en long et en large cette fic' je vais l'écourter à dix chapitres pas plus je pence. J'ai de l'inspiration pour une nouvelle qui bien entendu sera du DM/HP avec peut être en fond RW/BZ , j'essayerai aussi d'améliorer ma façon d'écrire pour qu'elle soit plus agréable à lire et écrire moins familier. Le premier chapitre sera publier seulement quand la fic' sera écrite en entière et les chapitres seront Hebdomadaire ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chers lecteurs de Maison Close,**

**J'ai décidé de faire un Break avec cette histoire…Et oui j'ai étais invité à passer un joli mois chez nos deux héros (non je blague bien sûr) la vrai excuse et le manque d'inspiration désolé mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continuerais de l'écrire je ne vais pas vous laisser sans suite je ne suis pas un monstre :) ! En attendant, je continue d'écrire d'autre fic qui seront bientôt publiés et je compte reprendre l'écriture de Maison Close vers la fin du mois d'Octobre !**

**Encore désolé à tous ceux qui me suivent mais on se retrouve très bientôt !**


End file.
